Is There Such thing as Fate?
by Kali-Queen of Ramen
Summary: Inuyasha is a highschool student at Shikon No Tama High. A new girl comes to the school. He tries to distance himself from her, but he keeps bumping into by accident, alot. Then he starts to wonder if fate is telling him they should be together.
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully dreaming of killing his older brother. Just as he was about to slaughter him, his alarm went off. "Damit, I was so close to killing him", Inuyasha growled. He shut off his clock and got ready for school. In twenty minutes flat he was ready. He went downstairs, grabbed his briefcase, grabbed a piece of toast, and was out the door. Munching on his toast, he went back to his dream and he finished it awake. While he was enjoying the victory, he realized he bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going." "Me watch out, you weren't even looking where you were going mister". He opened his eyes to see a raven-haired girl with gleaming green eyes. He just snorted and walked away. 'Stupid wench' he thought to himself. 'What a jerk' the girl thought to herself and walked in the opposite direction in which the silver haired boy with amber eyes and a hat on his head went. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked to his desk and sat down. "Hey Inuyasha, what's up?" "Nothing much except for a girl bumped into me this morning", replied Inuyasha looking at his friend Miroku. Miroku and black hair which was pulled back into a short ponytail, and violet eyes. "Was she pretty?" he asked. "Why do you care, I thought you were after Sango?" It was true; Sango was the girl Miroku had groped the most in the past month or two. "Yeah, but I was just wondering." Sango entered the classroom and sat by the two. "Morning all", she said. She felt something on her butt and slapped Miroku. "HENTAI", she yelled and he fell to the floor. After the bell rang, all three sat in their desks. "Attention everyone, we have a new student. Please welcome Miss Kagome Higurashi". Everyone looked to the new girl. Kagome entered the door, bowed, and sat down next to Sango. "Welcome", whispered Sango. "Thanks", Kagome whispered back to the girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and almond colored eyes. "Wanna eat lunch with me?" "Sure." Class begun and every time the teacher turned its back to the class, Kagome would pass a note to Sango and vice versa. Eventually lunch came, and Kagome was eager to sit next to her new friend Sango. She waited outside the cafeteria doors for her. "Come on Kagome, this is where we sit." They entered the cafeteria and walked over to a table where two boys were sitting, one had silver hair while the other had black hair in a short ponytail. 'I hope it's not that I guy who bumped into me this morning' she thought as she sat down next the black-haired boy. She felt something under her butt. Kagome screamed "HENTAI" and bonked Miroku on the head. Kagome got up and moved over so that she was facing Inuyasha and Miroku. "Dirty lecher" Inuyasha mumbled. Introductions were made and everyone ate their lunch. When Inuyasha and Kagome made eye contact they each pointed a finger at one another and said "YOU". "You know each other", asked Sango. Inuyasha said, "She's the wench who bumped into me this morning." "Me? You weren't looking where you were going and bumped into me, and what do you mean by wench you jerk." They argued all during lunch, and when the bell rang they got up and walked away. Sango caught up with Kagome and they walked down the hall together. "That guy is a total jerk, I can't believe you hang out with him and that lecher", Kagome said. "They're not that bad, you eventually get used to 'em." Sango saw Kagome relax, and she smiled glad that her friend was happy again. On their way to class they didn't notice that someone was watching Kagome closely. "That woman is beautiful, she will be mine." He continued to watch her and followed her into the classroom because that was also his next class. Kagome and Sango sat next to each other. A boy with black hair in a high ponytail and turquoise eyes sat behind Kagome and watched her all during class. Please review this is my first one. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, email me at hottiecutiepie2002@yahoo.com. L8er all. 


	2. Why do I keep Running into him

Chapter 2 Why do I keep bumping into him?  
'Class is finally over, thank you kami', Kagome thought; she was anxious to get of class because she felt like someone was watching her all during class, but she didn't know who. She had just gotten to the door when she felt herself being twisted to face the other direction. Kagome came face to face with a boy with black hair in a high ponytail and turquoise eyes. "You must be the new girl", he asked her. Kagome merely nodded to shocked to respond to this strange person. He took her hand in his, bowed on one knee, and asked, "Will you be my woman?" Kagome fell over anime style and her foot twitched. He got up and pulled her to her feet. "I'm sorry, it's just your overwhelming beauty blinds me, by the way my name is Koga." Kagome just blushed at thought of her being beautiful. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha had rounded the corner heading to class, when he saw that new girl, Kagome, holding hands with Koga. 'What does that wimpy wolf think he is doing.' He growled as he marched up to them. He snatched Kagome, and put her behind in attempts to protect her. "Stay away from Kagome or I'll make sure you never have children." "Are you jealous dog turd, that she is with me and not you?" "Of course not, I just want to see another girl get hurt by people like you", and with that he walked away, gripping Kagome's arm in his hand, and pulled her to her next class. "Thanks for bailing me outta that Inuyasha." "Feh, it's no prob." They got to class and sat down side by side. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The bell rang and school was out for the day. Kagome was running home, anxious to get her homework over with. She turned her head to look at a store when she bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry." "Feh, next time watch where you're going." She recognized that voice. She just mumbled, "Sorry jerk", and walked home ignoring him.  
That stinking wench, not watching where she was going', he thought as he jumped into a tree and started jumping from treetop to treetop home. When he got to his room, he threw his homework on the floor and just sat on his bed. 'What is with her. She's mean, ugly, and stubborn.' 'But she is kinda cute', said a voice in his head. 'She is a little cute.' He shook the thought from his head. Dinner came and he went downstairs to eat. He sat opposite of his brother. "Hello little brother, I heard you and the new girl were mates, is this true?"(When he says mates he means bf and gf ok? also in case your wondering, Sesshomaru is a senior and Inuyasha is a sophomore.) "No, I was just saving her from Koga." Rin just sat and watched her brothers talk and eat. After Inuyasha finished, he went to his room and plopped down on his bed. He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of killing Koga, his brother, and winning the heart of a raven-haired girl. Hope you guys like. I'm already working on the third one. I have questions to make the story better: should kikyo be in this at all, should I involve hiten, manten, yura, kagura, and kanna. Please review. I'm am currently brain dead, please give me ideas. 


End file.
